


Burning

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ad Hokuto quella situazione non piaceva, affatto.Non gli piaceva trovarsi in situazioni che non era in grado di controllare, e non gli piaceva trovarsi in quello stato.Men che meno quando Jesse era nell’altra stanza, a dividerlo da lui nient’altro che la troppo sottile porta del bagno.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto





	Burning

**~ Burning ~**

Ad Hokuto quella situazione non piaceva, affatto.

Non gli piaceva trovarsi in situazioni che non era in grado di controllare, e non gli piaceva trovarsi in quello stato.

Men che meno quando Jesse era nell’altra stanza, a dividerlo da lui nient’altro che la troppo sottile porta del bagno.

Hokuto piegò il braccio contro il muro, poggiando la fronte contro di esso e sospirando, dicendosi che non c’era altra soluzione che porre fine al problema prima che il più piccolo si domandasse dove diamine fosse andato a finire.

Non sapeva quando di preciso avesse cominciato a fargli quell’effetto, sapeva solo che glielo faceva, che era dannatamente evidente, e che tutto quello che avrebbe voluto in quel momento era tornare nella stanza, prendere Jesse e...

Sospirò.

Velocemente fece scivolare una mano intorno al proprio sesso, muovendola dal basso verso l’altro in un movimento sin da subito deciso, poco desideroso di prendersela comoda.

Ora si concedeva meglio di pensare a cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto fare di Jesse, ora che la propria erezione gliene dava motivo e gli dava una certa gratificazione a quelle immagini.

Immaginò la sua mano al posto della propria, immaginò la sua bocca e quella sua espressione che di innocente non aveva più nulla, lo immaginò avvicinarglisi e...

Troppo preso da quei pensieri perse l’equilibrio, mancando la presa sul muro e scivolando in avanti, sbattendo contro lo specchio, fortunatamente non forte abbastanza da romperlo.

“Hokku?” sentì la voce del più piccolo, ovattata. “Hai bisogno d’aiuto? Ti serve una mano?”

Hokuto avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli quanto in effetti una mano gli servisse in quel caso, ma strinse i denti e si trattenne.

“Va tutto bene, grazie!” si limitò a rispondergli, cercando poi un più facile appoggio contro la parete e riprendendo da dove si era interrotto, adesso con la mente piena della voce di Jesse, di quella voce così umana, che con la sua immaginazione non aveva niente a che vedere e che portava la voglia che aveva di lui ad un livello troppo reale perché potesse reggere.

Mosse freneticamente la mano su di sé, raggiungendo l’orgasmo pochi attimi dopo, trattenendo a stento la voglia che aveva di urlare il nome del più piccolo, limitandosi a concedersi ancora di immaginare lui e quella voce e quelle mani, riaprendo gli occhi poco dopo e sospirando.

Fissò con aria poco felice la porta del bagno, senza avere fretta di raggiungerlo nella stanza.

Sarebbe stato lì Jesse, e lui l’avrebbe visto, e sarebbe stato di nuovo al punto di partenza.

Quella storia doveva finire. E presto.

Prima, almeno, che Hokuto si consumasse nella voglia che aveva di lui.


End file.
